The Tale of a Lamb Among the Wolves
by Breaking-Doll
Summary: Luke 10:3 Go your ways: behold, I send you forth as lambs among wolves. How does the lamb live among the wolves?


**Luke 10:3 - Go your ways: behold, I send you forth as lambs among wolves.**

* * *

**The Tale of a Lamb Among the Wolves**

* * *

As the lamb for the first time open its eyes, it saw the world with pure eyes.

Being a lamb newly born, it felt pretty excited to know more about its surrounding.  
And so it walked around in search of other lambs.

It found other creatures in the world and it assumed that they were its fellow lambs.  
It became friends quickly with them, and it was happy to be with them.

As time passed, though, it noticed some differences between itself and the other "lambs". It was for example the matter of "love" among the "lambs". Its fellow "lambs" somehow didn't show any love to each other.  
They did know what love was, of course.  
But they didn't really understand what love was.

The lamb consulted with its friends about this matter and they laughed at it, saying that it talked about strange things.

One day the lamb went for a walk and it met a shepherd.  
The shepherd guided it toward a lake, and the lamb stared at the water surface.  
It saw something very different from its fellow "lambs" staring at it from under the lake.

The shepherd smiled at it and told it that it was a very sweet lamb.

The lamb realized soon that it was its shadow staring at it from under the water surface. And since the shepherd told it that it was a sweet lamb, it was sure that it was a lamb after all.

But what were its fellow "lambs" then? Were they no lambs?

As a lamb born among the wolves, the lamb desperately looked for other lambs.  
So desperately, that it mistook wolves as lambs.

Every creature in this world needed company.  
And so the lamb was very sad because it couldn't find any more lambs around.

"Why?" it asked the shepherd as they met again another day.  
"Why am I alone among the wolves?"

The shepherd smiled at it, and told it that the amount of the wolves was indeed much bigger than the amount of lambs.  
That's why the lambs were usually born each one among so many wolves. That's why they were usually lonely.

The lamb tried its best to live normally among the wolves, but it was difficult.  
As soon as the wolves found out about its identity as a lamb, it was never in peace ever again.  
The wolves always lurked around, seeking for chances to attack the lamb.  
Lambs were wolves' favourite meal.  
The lamb was really unhappy by now.

Not only that it was all alone, it also had to bear with the wolves who knew no mercy and intended to finish off the least bits of it.

The shepherd asked the lamb if it was happy to be a lamb.

The lamb answered, no.  
It felt so miserable being a lamb.

"Is being a wolf great, then?" asked the shepherd furthermore.

The lamb didn't answer right away.  
It recalled everything it learned about the wolves all the time long.  
Then it answered, no.

Because wolves knew no mercy and love, and being a wolf meaned that the lamb had to let go of such wonderful things the wolves lacked.

The shepherd smiled again at the lamb and told it that it could fight to be a lamb among the wolves.

The lamb could try to teach the wolves more about those wonderful things they lacked.

And, the shepherd whispered to the lamb,

if the lamb tried its best to teach more and more wolves, it might someday meet another lamb on the same vocation.

And so the lamb decided to keep living as a lamb, even if it was alone and always in danger of being eaten as soon as it revealed its identity.  
It was because the lamb knew that's right that way.  
And the shepherd became very good friends to the lamb.  
He never left the lamb even for a single second, so that the lamb wouldn't feel too lonely. Together with the shepherd, the lamb began its days.  
And together with the shepherd as well, the lamb would finish its tasks.

It would never be alone, ever again.

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's note : dedicated to all the sad lambs who are still hesitating in finding their ways... God will always be with you. It is your choice to believe or not...**


End file.
